Mad Hatter
' The Mad Hatter' is an enigmatic man that became involved with the White Rabbit Army after he became obsessed with Alice and followed her to Bravaas. The Mad Hatter is an extremely powerful Magi, and it through him that a large number of the very intelligent animals have been created that now form a section of the leadership of the White Rabbit Army. The Mad Hatter's early life are unknown but it is known that Alice found him stumbling drunk in the white paint of a clown outside of the tavern that she was staying. Alice helped him, and following this he fell in love with her, and although she did not love him romantically she gave him what he wanted sexually and he became utterly devoted to her. Alice and the Mad Hatter would spend time following the trail of her sister Natashia Cole and while this was happening he begin to grow more desperate for her, and only her increasing skill at menipulation allowed her to control his increasingly drastic desires. Finding the trail of Natashia Cole the Mad Hatter would follow Alice to Bravaas where would under Alice's directive to assist her sister Natashia with devotion as well and he became famous for creating Magi creatures out of long deceased souls he found in cemeteries or at least that is the story he has told people about where he summoned the souls. The Mad Hatter created half a dozen of these creatures of which to his shock and anger shared no affection for him, and in fact instead of loving him they outright despised him to the point that he was unable to even speak with them. The Mad Hatter disappeared following the massacre of Pavio Lone's sister and did not return for two months after that, and when he did he returned with a now sentient mouse that he named Molly. Characteristics Alongside this the Mad Hatter is the only member of the White Rabbit Army that is not a devout believer in Natashia and this is tolerated by the Queen because he is devout in his love for Alice who is in turn a devout follower of Natashia. History Early History The Mad Hatter's early life are unknown in a way that is above any of the other individuals living within the world of the story. Since he only speaks with Alice the others have no idea of who or even what he is, and for this reason his mystery only grows as time goes on. The truth of the Mad Hatters existence is that he is a fallen Titan of whom was banished from Olympus following his increasingly chaotic behavior and unwilling to join Chaos he fell to Earth where he would lose himself in the madness of this new world. Alice Alice found him stumbling drunk in the white paint of a clown outside of the tavern that she was staying. Alice helped him by picking him up, and bringing him to sleep in her room for the night. Alice was at this point no longer afraid of death or pain, so she did this without fear or nervosness. This new behavior was something that Mad Hatter had never known and as such he fell in love with Alice over the course of the two days he stayed with her. When she told him she was leaving for Bravaas to find her sister Mad Hatter said that he was going to accompany her on whatever she was doing, and she felt herself feel safer with that knowledge and thus she allowed him to come with her. Road As Alice and Mad Hatter travelled the road towards the village of Bravaas where her sister was staying, they stopped for one night on the road. During the night when Alice came out of their tent she discovered a man tending to the fire, and cooking food. She returned quietly to the tent and told Mad Hatter but he appeared to already know and when he got out of the tent he told Alice that this was Lorten and he was the Mad Hatter's loyal servent. Mad Catter Lorten would continue to serve his master Mad Hatter for a time in the Army of the White Rabbit, but when Mad Hatter was travelling the road with a small ambush party they were attacked by bandits and Lorten was struck in the chest by and arrow and killed nearly instantly. As they beat the bandits the rest of the force watched as Mad Hatter calmly walked towards the body of his servent and begin chanting words none of them understood to be any language they knew. Rebirth The Mad Hatter continued chanting for well into five minutes when all of a sudden he stopped. As he turned around and walked back to the force they all stood awe struck as a bright light forced its way from the sky and struck Lorten. The light was so bright that none could look in that direction, but when they looked back at the spot where the light had been once it disappeared they saw the body of Lorten was gone and in its place was a strange looking cat. If that wasn't strange enough the cat walked its way towards Mad Hatter and then said the following. Relationships Natashia Cole See Also : Natashia Cole Alice See Also : Alice Alice and the Mad Hatter have a very strange but loving relationship. While at first one would look and see father and daughter the relationship between the two is not one of a father and daughter and they have been intimate for nearly the entire period that they have been together. This relationship and love between the two has driven the Mad Hatter to become a loyal servent of the White Rabbit Army, and with this the White Rabbit Army is a stronger army then it would have been without them together. Category:People Category:Magi Category:Human Category:Pentosi Category:People of the Crater of Pontus Category:Titan Category:Member of the White Rabbit Army Category:Level Five Magi